Our younger Brother
by MusaRiven
Summary: Three moments with Ron that Fred and George loves the most.
1. In the middle of the night

Our younger brother!

This story is going to be in 3 steps…. For now atleast.

Fred and George laid asleep in their beds. Fred woke with a load enough high cry for George too wake up.

''What are you doing?'' George light the lamp at the side table.

''Ron? What are you doing here?'' Fred and George looked down at the little boy at the age of 4 in his blue pajamas and his arms tight around his teddy bear.

''Can't sleep, can I sleep with you?'' The twins looked at each other for a second, then they both jumped down and tried to as quiet as possible push the beds together.

''Come on buddy.'' George took one of Ron's hands and Fred the other. They climbed up in the beds together and both Fred and George laid a protective arm around their younger brother.

The next morning Molly Weasley was on her in to get the twins up because Bill, Charlie and Percy already was up.

''Come on boys it's time.... to get up.'' A smile spread across her lips as she admired the sight of her three youngest sons.

She walked down to the kitchen where her husband Arthur Weasley sat with their oldest sons and their 3 year old daughter and ate breakfast.

''Where are the boys?'' Arthur looked up from his newspaper. Molly didn't answer him she just smiled again and walked over to the counter and poured up a cup of tea to herself.

''Why don't you go and see for yourself?'' She took her place by the table and smiled once again. Arthur folded the newspaper and laid it down on the table. Bill, Charlie and Percy where already halfway up the stairs. Molly took Ginny and followed her family up again. 5 of 6 Weasleys smiled at the sight, Ginny just focused on her mothers red locks instead.

Enjoyed?


	2. Our first trip to Hogwarts

Our younger brother!

This story is going to be in 3 steps…. For now atleast.

Our first trip to Hogwarts

The Weasley's stood at the platform 9-3/4, Fred and George was going to Hogwarts for the first time. They of course where exited about it, but one surtain little boy were not. Molly and Arthur stood with Fred and George and make sure they were all set. Ron stood a few meter away with his arms crossed, Ginny walked over to her brother stood infront and looked up at him, Ron just turned his back to her. She walked over to her four other brothers and parents, she tucked her mothers dress.

''Why is Ron so mad?'' Charlie and Percy walked over to their brother for saying their good-byes, which went pretty easy. Fred and George joined them only to be rejected to Ron.

''Don't be angry with us Ron, we'll be home for Christmas again.'' Ron still didn't talk to any of them.

''And we'll write to you almost everyday.'' Ron turned around a little.

''Promise?''

''We promise.'' Ron hugged both of them at the same time.

''Come on boys, or else the train will leave without you.'' Ron let them go and them winked good-bye one last time before they, Charlie and Percy disappeared through the wall.

Enjoyed?


	3. Ron's sorting

Our younger brother!

This story is going to be in 3 steps…. For now atleast.

Ron's sorting

Two teenagers by the age of 13 sat in the great hall of Hogwarts waiting for Professor McGonagall walk through the big doors. They saw McGonagall sneak through the doors waiting for Dumbledores approval. A few seconds later a long line of boys and girls by the age of 11. The two teenagers looked for a surtain red-headed boy. The young boy spotted the others two by the table and gave a little wink. A storm of relief seemed to hit the both of them as they winked back.

''Ronald Weasley.'' Professor McGonagall read from a parchment. The young boy swollen nervously and make his way over to her through the crowd. He slowly walked over to the stool and climbed up. McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head. Three Weasely's by the Gryffindor table sat and waited for the hat to sort their brother into any house.

''GRYFFINDOR.'' Sign of relief escaped the young boys mouth and by the Gryffindor table kids where cheering and clapping.

Enjoyed?


	4. Taste your own medicin

Our younger brother

Taste your own medicin

''You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best.'' Frd and George clenched their fists. God how they wanted to show that blonde little creep a lesson.  
''Atleast no one in Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent.'' Hahahahahah good one Hermione.  
''No one asked for your opinion, your filthy litte Mudblood.''  
''You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs.'' A green flash came from Ron's wand, which throw him backwards to the ground. Harry and Hermione were the first one by his side, not long behind were Fred and George trying to make it to their little brothers side. Ron looked like he was going to puke, which he did. Slugs came from the young boys mouth. Harry and Hermione took Ron down to Hagrid. Fred and George saw Draco Malfoy scoff with his teammates. That was it. Taunt their family was bad. Taunt their brother was a mistace. When the Slytherin team made their way over to the pitch, Fred and George took Draco by the arms and dragged him into the castle.

2 hour later.

Harry and the others sat in the great hall eating their dinner. The doors open and Malfoy, dressed in a pink dress with a pink bow in his hair. Everybody lauged at him, he tried to get through the doors again but couldn't. Somebody had obviously blocked the door. And we know who those were. ^^

* * *

Short one, I know


End file.
